un sueño echo realidad
by ipsy
Summary: antes de salir de hogwarts prometieron algo y ahora que han terminado el año comenzaran a hacer su sueño realidad....
1. haciendo planes

todo comienza asi...  
  
cuando estabamos en sexto año de hogwarts todos nos unimos mas por varias circusntancias,muchos de nuestros compañeros ya no asistian a hogwarts por el temor a voldemort en este año eramos muy pocos en cada casa bueno a excepcion de slytherin algunos si se habian salido pero no muchos pero apesar de eso por fin nos pudimos unir con algunos de slytherin bueno especialmente con uno con draco malfoy...

el en las vacaciones de veranos nos mando a todos una carta citandonos en el caldero chorreante diciendo que queria hablar con nostros, fuimos con un poco de temor pero nos sorprendio mucho cuando nos dijo que queria ser nuestro amigo que se sentia muy solo en casa y que el no queria seguri los pasos de su padre al principio no le creiamos aunque le dimos la oportunidad para comprobar si era cierto y ahora es nuestro mejor amigo

a mediados de sexto año voldemort ataco el castillo todos lo temiamos pero estabamos preparados en especial harry el tenia un entrenamiento especial para poder luchar contra voldemort y mira que lo hacia muy bien, cuando llego la hora de luchar todos ayudamos y entre todos terminamos con voldemort bueno en especial harry

al fin sin temores continuamos con una vida mas feliz entre nuestros momentos de platica comentamos que cuando salieramos de hogwarts todos seguiriamos unidos y tendriamos una casa donde vivieramos todos entre nosotros prometimos que hariamos este sueño realidad...  
  
nuestro sexto año termino con un poco de problemas pero termino, todos fuimos a nuestras casas a pasar  
  
unas vacaciones mas, quizas las ultimas vacaciones que pasariamos con ellos porque al finalizar   
  
septimo año iniciariamos el viaje de nuestros sueños porque no creran que nos ibamos a quedar aqui en   
  
londres verdad no nuestro sueño incluia conocer nuevas culturas estudiar fuera de londres y hacer  
  
nuestras propias vidas.  
  
mientras pasaba el verano entre todos menos con harry nos poniamos de acuerdo para festejar los 17   
  
años de vida de harry queriamos hacer una fiesta solo para amigos en un lugar que pudieramos hacer   
  
lo que quisieramos sin tener que molestar a los adultos y queriamos que todo estuviera organizado  
  
por nosotros. Nuestro plan salia a la perfeccion teniamos lugar lo que comeriamos y bueno en total  
  
ya estaba todo organizado draco habia ofrecido su casa para ahi hacer la reunion estariamos en la   
  
alberca y hariamos una carne asada claro como los hombres no quieren cocinar quieren que los elfos   
  
hagan todo  
  
-que no recuerdan mi organizacion- les digo yo   
  
- pero hermy solo por esta vez olvida eso..o que prefieres cocinar tu?- me contesta ron  
  
acepto solo por esta vez tienen razon asi disfrutariamos mas del dia  
  
-bueno y que vamos a hacer para invitar a harry- pregunto yo  
  
-granger, granger, granger...(suspiro) pense que eras mas inteligente- me dice draco de una manera  
  
muy frivola como antiguamente  
  
- nada solo queria asutarte- contesta -mira el plan es que yo le digo que lo invito por el resto de  
  
las vacaciones a mi casa como le hacia ron cada verano y le voy a decir que vaya al caldero chorreante  
  
y que da ahi tome los polvos flu para llegar a mi casa  
  
-bueno entonces escribele la carta que esperas- le contesto yo...   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
hasta aqui es el primer capitulo pronto vendra el segundo capitulo y cada capitulo esta narrado por  
  
diferentes personajes y aveces sera por varios... no se les olviden los reviews porfis...  
  
ipsy


	2. dia inolvidable

la mayoria de los personajes son de jk rowling y uno que otro sera mio  
  
al final no olviden dejar sus reviews pliis..  
  
-------------------  
  
-muchacho baja inmediatamente que una ave esta revolotieando por aqui- me grito tio vernon  
  
-ya voy tio- le rrespondi... me puse a pensar que raro una lechuza pero si ron y hermione  
  
me escribieron ayer bueno que mas da deja bajo  
  
llego a la cocina y veo a la lechuza no la logro identificar tomo la carta y la leo:  
  
harry:  
  
te escribo para invitarte a pasar el resto de las vacaciones en mi casa  
  
llega mañana al caldero chorreante y tomo polvos flu y dirigite a mi casa   
  
llega apartir de las 12:00 no puedo pasar por ti porque me es imposible  
  
trae todas tus cosas  
  
atte  
  
D.M  
  
excellente! ya no tendre que soportar mas a los dursley subio corriendo a mi cuarto y comence  
  
a guardar todas mi cosas era mi ultimo verano con los dursley despues de salir de hogwarts   
  
iniciarimos nuestro viaje...  
  
a la mañana siguiente me levante a las 10:00 tome una ducha y me cambie baje a tomar el   
  
desayuno con los dursley pero cada quien estaba en sus cosas tia marge vigilando a los vecinos  
  
tio vernon leyendo el diario y duddley viendo la t.v. con todo el volumen alto al finalizar  
  
intente llamar la atencion de los dursley para despedirme pero fue en vano solo logre un   
  
gruñido por parte de mi tio y un que te vaya bien por parte de mi tia de duddley mejor ni   
  
hablar   
  
sali de casa de los dursley y tome el autobus noctambulo para las 12:30 me encontraba en el  
  
caldero chorreante tomando los polvos flu y dirigiendome a casa de malfoy. Cuando llegue me   
  
sorpendio mucho que no hubiera nadie,no sabia que hacer hasta que un elfo me dijo que malfoy  
  
habia dejado orden de que pasara al patio y que scratchiee ( nombre del elfo) se llevara mis   
  
a mi habitacion cuando iba camino al jardin alguien tapo mis ojos con sus delicadas manos  
  
supuse inmediatamente que se trataria de una mujer no revelo su nombre hasta que no me llevo  
  
frente a todos y me dieron la mejor sopresa de mi vida habian preparado una fiesta en mi honor   
  
-vaya amigos no tuvieron porque preocuparse- dije -no...no tenia que hacer esto-  
  
-hay harry si para nosotros esto no es nada es mas lo hacemos con mucho cariño para ti-  
  
me contesto hermione  
  
-si potter sabemos que eres un arrogante pero no importa- malfoy dijo con su tipico tonito  
  
pero lo decia en broma despues aclaro  
  
ese dia todos pasamos un dia inolvidable...  
  
llego el dia que tendriamos que marchar a hogwarts nosotros estabamos encantados porque como  
  
era nuestro ultimo año nosotros podiamos elegir con quienes queriamos estar en las casa  
  
el maximo era de 12 personas y era una sola habitacion para doce este año no habia division   
  
eramos todos juntos  
  
al entrar al gran comedor habia una lista de cada casa con sus integrantes de septimo curso  
  
imediatamente me acerque a verificar si estabamos todos y lei:  
  
GRYFFINDOR:  
  
-ronald weasley  
  
-dean thomas  
  
-neville longbottom  
  
-seamus finnigan  
  
-draco malfoy  
  
-harry potter  
  
-hermione granger  
  
-parvati patil  
  
-sarah feit  
  
-lavender brown  
  
-hilary landber  
  
-nora madyson  
  
-chicos quedamos todos juntos los doce- les avise  
  
-este año si que va a estar genial- comento ron...  
  
entre clases, examenes, fiestas, y quidditch el año paso volando y llego el dia de nuestra  
  
graduacion el cual estaria lleno de sorpresas para nosotros...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
aqui esta el cap 2 pronto el capitulo 3 ( graduacion y empieza el viaje) profavor dejen reviews  
  
y deje su opinion de que parejas les gustaria dejen sus comentarios no lo olviden  
  
y espero que les guste la historia 


	3. graduacion

holas disculpen la tardanza pero no podia actualizar aki les traigo el tercer capitulo   
  
espero que les gustee y los disfruten yo hago mi mejor esfuerzo en escribirlo  
  
poor favoor dejen reviews no sean mala ondaa que los rewies si animan a uno para seguir   
  
escribiedo...  
  
buenoo aqui va el capitulo 3 ( graduacion )  
  
estaban a una semana de salir de hogwarts cuando el director convoco a los de 7° año a   
  
una reunion informativa  
  
dumbledor:queridos alumnos los traje aqui para darles unos avisos acerca de su baile de  
  
graduacion se llevara la noche anterior al dia de la premiacion a las casas sera apartir   
  
de las 8:00 de la noche y todos tendran ke traer pareja pueden invitar alguien de afuero o   
  
si gustan pueden trair a alguien de un curso inferior tienen una semana para bsucar a sus   
  
parejas asi como tambien escoger la pieza con la que cada una de sus casa abrira el baile  
  
con sus respectivas parejas las lista sera entregada el viernes a mas tardar el sabado sera   
  
el baile el domingo la premiacion y podran regresar a sus casas...  
  
pueden retirarse a su sala  
  
---- en la torre gryffindor----  
  
hermione: pueden creer una semana y nos vamos de aqui  
  
harry: si no puedo creer que esto ya vaya a acabar   
  
sarah: pero lo bueno es que nos seguiremos viendo bueno aunque nosotras nos vayamos a ir un  
  
mes antes que ustedes   
  
draco: pero eso no importan ademas un mes pasa de volada  
  
sarah: por cierto que van a hacer en ese mes  
  
ron: eso chikas es un secreto de hombres  
  
chikas: uuy vaya los hombres tiene sus asuntos!...  
  
parvati: oigan y ya saben a kien van a llevar de pareja?  
  
neville: mi querida parvati o.0 si t puedo decir asi verdad?  
  
parvati: si neville  
  
neville: a ook bueno parvati eso apenas lo estmos viendo ya tomaremos cartas en el asunto  
  
lavender: wuoo ke seriedad disculpen ustedes  
  
nora: oigan chikas nos vamos a apoderar del cuarto mientras los hombre "toman cartas en   
  
el asunto"  
  
chikas: por ke noo  
  
chikos: aah bueno mejor para nosotros que no esten  
  
hermione: ¬¬ arrogantes... vamonos chikas!  
  
------- entre chikas----   
  
hilary: oigan ustedes no estan emocionadas por que ya mero iniciamos el viaje que siempre  
  
hemos soñado  
  
sarah: sii que bien alfin podremo hace esto realidad como lo soñamos desde quinto grado  
  
parvati: oigan y cual es el plan  
  
hermione: pues se supone que el domingo salimos de aqui llegamos a king cross y bueno   
  
yo pensaba de ahi irnos todas a mi casa del domingo al miercoles que es cuando salimos ademas   
  
asi ya no tendriamos que peocuparnos porque alguna de nosotros vaya a llegar tarde que   
  
opinan?  
  
parvati: por mi no hay problema solo es decirle a mis papás que en vez de recojerme me lleven  
  
lo que me falto por traerme y que de ahi nos vamos a tu casa y bueno para despedirme tambien  
  
de ellos porque no los volveriamos a ver en bueeen tiempo  
  
sarah: por mi no hay problema mis papás andan en un viaje de echo me pidieron que buscara si   
  
me podia quedar con alguna de ustedes y me mandaron dinero creo que no piensan regresar y   
  
dijeron que me estarian mandando dinero asi que por mi esta bien  
  
lavender: yo estoy de acuerdo nadamas igual avisarle a mis papás  
  
hilary: si yo igual no creo que se nieguen  
  
nora: me encantaa la idea creo que la pasaremos genial esos tres dias  
  
hermione: bueno nos podremos desvelar domingo y lunes el marte noo porque tendremos que   
  
levantarnos temprano y si nos desvelamos podriamos perder el avion y si eso pasa  
  
todas: (con almohada en mano) ¬¬! hermioneee!!!...  
  
hermione: que? aaauuuch oigaan eso... auuchh... a con que guerritaa  
  
y asi comenzaroon una guerra de almohadazos  
  
---- entre chikos-----  
  
draco: haber ron dinoos a quien vas a llevar a la graduacion   
  
ron: bueno yo quiero invitar a 00 nora y pienso declararle mis sentimientos esa misma noche  
  
harry: uuy el ron konkistador jejejeej haber neville tu con kien vas a ir?  
  
neville: yoo... estee...  
  
seamus: anda neville no seas timido snape no etsa aqui o.o  
  
neville: bueno kiero ir con hermione ustedes saben que me gusta mucho 00  
  
seamus: jajajja otro que se nos chivea chavos mirenloss jejejej  
  
neville: haber seamus dinos tu con kien vas a ir  
  
seamus: o.o yo??? esteyovoyairconparvati... ..   
  
dean: o.0? y haber ahora separanos la frase q no entendimos  
  
seamus: que voy a ir con parvati ..  
  
ron: oye dean y tu a kien ibas a pedirle a ... o.0 con hilary noo algo asi dijiste  
  
dean: si yo quiero ir con ella  
  
ron: ¬¬ oigan se han dado cuenta q esos dos de aya ( harry y draco) se han reido de nosotros  
  
y ellos ni nos han dicho con quien quieren ir  
  
draco: eso ron es porque nosotros ya lo tenemos asegurado y solo queriamos asegurar  
  
que ustedes no escojieran a nuestras damas  
  
seamus: uuy y quienes son las desafortunadas  
  
draco: que gracioso seamus  
  
harry: son sarah y lavender  
  
neville: y quien con quien?  
  
harry: yo con lavender y draco con sarah  
  
ron: y si vamos y se los pedimos ahora bueo cada kien va con su pareja y se lo pidee   
  
draco: porque no vamos todos asii si alguna nos dice que no nos apoyaremos entre todos  
  
todos: vale vamos!  
  
-------  
  
al entrar al cuarto de las chikas se encontraron con que ellas estaban muy entretenidaas   
  
jugando a las guerra con almohadas y ellos para detenerlas planearon atacar a la que seria  
  
su pareja con cosquillas  
  
harry: salee al la de tres vamos con cada una 1, 2, saleee!!!   
  
todos se fueron con su chika  
  
ron --- nora: hay roon sueltamee no me hagas cosquillas jajaaja no ron roon para yaa  
  
ron: solo si me dices que aceptas ir al baile de graduacion conmigo   
  
nora: sii sii voy peroo ya dejamee  
  
ron: esta bieen   
  
al oir los gritos de sus compañeros todos se detuvieron en especial las chicas porque ellas  
  
ya habian captado el plan y asi uno a uno fue pidiendole a la chica que habia escojido  
  
al final todos se juntaron y comenzaron a platicar  
  
nora: oigan y que cancion vamos a usar para abrir pista??  
  
hermione: bueno yo ya habia visto esoo y miren traje algunas para que las oigan y escojamos  
  
entre las canciones venian:  
  
1.- trudly madly deeply ( savage garden)  
  
2.- this i promise you ( n sync)  
  
3.- aun que no te pueda ver ( alex ubago)  
  
4.- come what may (soundtrack moulin rouge)  
  
5.- im all about you ( aaron carter)  
  
terminaron de escuchar todas las canciones y escogieron por la de savage garden y asi quedo  
  
todo  
  
por fin habia llegado el sabado los alumnos de 7mo grado acudian al gran comedor para tener  
  
su ultima convivencia iniciaron con unas presentaciones de algunos alumnos que interpretaron  
  
alguno numero que conmovieron mucho a sus compañeros antes de empezar con la cena dumbledor  
  
quiso dirigir unas palabras a sus alumnos:  
  
dumbledor: queridos alumnos ha llegado el momento en que todos nosotros nos devemos decir adios   
  
para ustedes la enseñanza de magia en estaa escuela ha concluido espero que hogwarts aya   
  
sido mas que una escuela para ustedes se que para muchos fue como su hogar dirigio su   
  
mirada hacia harry, para otros fue donde conocieron a sus verdaderos amigos esta vez se dirigio hacia  
  
draco asi como para muchos ustedes fue un lugar lleno de aventuras retos y pruebas dificiles  
  
a continuacion quisiera presentarles algunos de los momentos en que ustedes pasaron aqui en hogwarts  
  
y comenzo un video con fotos en movimiento junto con el fondo de una cancion que hizo llorar a todos   
  
" no quiero llorar no quiero no quiero decirte nunca adios  
  
mi banca quedo vacia y en todo el salon no hay nadie mas  
  
adios a la escula dire en ella mis sueños sembre   
  
dejo aqui recuerdo me llevo una ilusion"  
  
mira harry somos nosotros tres con lupin y con dumbledor  
  
" adios a mis maestros muchos amigos despedi  
  
en mi cajon se quedan mis aviones de papel"  
  
y asi fueron viendo muchas fotos de ellos y recordando viejos momentos   
  
asi pasaron la noche cenando y bailando   
  
el tiempo paso volando sin darse cuenta ya era la 1 de la mañana dumbledor les habia consedido una hora mas de baile  
  
cada quien se fue a su sala comun y durmieron   
  
a la mañana siguiente todos despertaron muy temprano y bajaron a la premiacion  
  
gryffindor habia ganado la copa de las casas   
  
llego la hora de marcharse todos iban muy contentos los 12 amigos se fueron todos juntos en un mismo compartimiento  
  
al llegar a king cross las mujeres se fueron con hermione y los hombres se fueron con draco...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
hasta aqui el tercer capitulo ya estare actualizando mas seguido espero que les este gustando la historia porque es la   
  
primera que publico porfavor mandenme reviews con sus opinionens me gustaria mucho saberlas tambien dejen su opinion   
  
sobre las parejas que les gustaria porque no tengo ninguna definida bueno si solo una la de draco y sarah pero las demas  
  
no son seguras   
  
espero sus reviews 


End file.
